The present invention relates to a device for guiding a long object, which is, for example, a flexible cable for supplying electricity or a hose for supplying fluid to a movable unit, such as a machine tool, in accordance with movement of the movable unit with the long object accommodated in the device.
In general, this kind of device for guiding a long object includes links coupled to each other in a longitudinal direction. Each link includes a pair of opposing link portions. The link portions in each pair are coupled to each other by a first arm and a second arm, which faces the first arm. The link portions, the first arms, and the second arms define an accommodation space in which a long object is accommodated.
In a device for guiding a long object, each link includes a front side plate portion, a rear side plate portion, and a flexible coupling portion (e.g., refer to Patent Document 1). The coupling portion is formed between the front side plate portion and the rear side plate portion in an integrated manner by using the two-color molding. When the long object guiding device is curved, each coupling portion is elastically deformed to be bent.